Captured By You
by sakuraakamichelle
Summary: One failed confession doesn't mean the end of everything. Be courageous! - a Xmas 2011 One-shot Special.


**Captured By You**

**One-Shot Xmas Special 2011**

**By Sakura aka Michelle**

* * *

><p>Kinomoto Sakura had an unobstructed view of the activities in their school field from the nurse's office. The whole school was bustling with activities as crowds gathered at their school field to cheer on for their school's famous soccer team, who was currently engaged in a tough battle for the annual regional championship. Like most other girls, Sakura stared wistfully at only one person who had captured her attention and also, her heart.<p>

Li Syaoran was the name of the guy and he was also the current captain of their school's soccer team. In addition, he was also voted as the most attractive guy in Tomoeda High School by the school's female population. Being popular, he was always surrounding by his group of fans of both gender wherever he went and this made it impossible for Sakura to be anywhere near him even though they were in the same class.

"If only I can be out there and cheering for him," Sakura sighed as she stood leaning against the window and propping her elbows on the windowsill, dropping her cheek on her right palm as she watched the activities with growing frustration.

"Be glad to be able to see him a little from here," her classmate cum cousin, Daidouji Tomoyo, commented wryly by her side. She was pouting at Sakura for being detained together with her to execute their first aid duties in the nurse's office. Or rather, Sakura had forced her to join in the first aider's role and she just could not say no to her adorable auburn haired cousin whom she loved and cherished very much and was literally inseparable. "Thanks to you I couldn't even support my beloved Eriol-kun," Tomoyo grumbled as she strained her eyes towards the field for her boyfriend, who was also in their school's soccer team.

Sakura suddenly moved away from the window to ruffle her own head in annoyance and then she turned to Tomoyo, her expression fierce. "I can't believe the class voted me to be the first aider on duty for this big event! I mean… They knew that I am a cheerleader and I can be much more useful out there on the field than being cooped inside this nurse's office like a prisoner in a jail! They are so mean! It is the only place I can cheer for him openly without disgracing myself!"

"Think in a positive way, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo advised with her eyes trained on Eriol on the soccer field. "You being in the cheerleading team puts them at a disadvantage and with you having to take on the first aider duties, you will be removed from the field and thus Li-kun's attention will be on his fans and not the cheerleading captain."

Sakura could only scoff at her cousin's remarks. "Oh please… Don't they ever know that I am way too shy around people? I'll end up stuttering when I am nervous and make a total fool out of myself. I know myself too well; I need to stay away from people. Well, except for cheerleading where I can join my team to cheer... Although the vice captain did most of the captain's work... since I can't talk normally to other people when I am nervous..."

"Anti-social," Tomoyo added and stuck a tongue out at Sakura. "You need to cure that trait of yours if you ever want to talk to Li-kun. And also, cure that annoying cluelessness of yours. It is really getting very out of hand. "

"Can you stop talking and concentrate on the game?" Sakura interrupted as she continued to pace around the room, muttering her complaints about everything and itching to run out of the room to where the spectators were. "And my Li-kun is not going to look at me so you can stop fantasizing about us. I prefer to let our relationship be just one-sided and it'll be on my part."

"Pessimist! You can just confess to him about your feelings and then it'll be mutual," Tomoyo retorted and then promptly gasped aloud and the spectators broke into a big commotion about something that happened on the field. Sakura's attention was captured when Tomoyo exclaimed, "My gosh! Li-kun is injured!"

"What?" Sakura had fairly shouted out in surprise and she hurtled towards to window to take a good look for herself. Indeed, Syaoran was sprawled on the ground and holding his hand to his eye. It seemed like the guilty opponent beside him had somehow managed to kick the suave captain on the face while the both of them were charging for the fallen ball. "That looked pretty serious," Sakura commented worriedly as she spotted a stream of blood trailing down his cheek.

"It doesn't look like he wants to seek medical attention immediately," Tomoyo added in and she checked her watch. A few more minutes and the whole game would come to an end, with their school's soccer team currently leading. "The captain shouldn't be absent from the field at such a critical time; it is demoralizing for the team if that were to happen."

Sakura's heart wrench when she saw how hard Syaoran was trying to assure his teammates that he was all right when she knew that he wasn't. He was still pressing his hand against his injury, as if to staunch the blood flowing out from it. She could not help but be worried about him; he was always trying his best in everything he do, from academics to sports. Although other people may view him as a genius for being so good at everything, Sakura knew best that it was all due to his diligence; he had spotted him running around her neighbourhood every morning before school starts. She would wake up early just to catch a glimpse of him running past her house from outside her window everyday without fail. It was impossible not to like someone like him. In addition, he was gentle to everyone and that was a plus point to her.

"He's still bleeding," Sakura whispered to herself when Syaoran released his hand to stare blinkingly at his teammates and still trying to make them believe that he was fit to continue the game. "It must be really painful."

"The match is about to end soon," Tomoyo announced and then she straightened away from the window, looking apologetically at Sakura. "I need to go to the spectator area; Eriol-kun will be looking out for me from there. I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan."

Sakura scoffed as she looked at Tomoyo; she looked very eager to leave the room and meet up with her boyfriend. "No, you are not sorry at all," Sakura told her and watched with satisfaction when her cousin's face coloured guilty. "Off you go. Don't keep your precious darling waiting for too long."

"Thank you!" Tomoyo jumped onto Sakura with a tight hug. "You are the best!"

Then Sakura was left alone to sulk in the nurse's office. The game was almost ending soon and yet she had not seen a soul since the game has started. She was really tempted to run out of the nurse's room to the field and administer first aid for Syaoran but that would put her in the lime light which she disliked. Being the captain of the cheerleading team was already the limit for her and there were safety in numbers being in the team while performing. If she was alone, she would not even be able to survive for one second in from of a big crowd. Sakura shivered at the horrifying thought and shifted her focus on the match.

The referee's shrill whistle signaled the end of the match and also the end of the annual regional championship. Sakura jumped up in joy as the spectators all stood up and erupted in loud applauses from every direction; Tomoeda High School has won the soccer championship! Sakura's eyes automatically scanned the field for Syaoran and found him being enveloped by all his teammates who were also cheering. The smile on the captain's face was priceless as he high fived each of his teammates before he turned to the spectators to wave at them.

Eriol hung a strong arm around Syaoran's shoulders and he proceeded to mess up his hair in a mischievous way. Syaoran laughed aloud in response and proceeded to tackle Eriol around the field. He suddenly spotted Tomoyo waving at him near the field and took off running towards her, totally ignoring Syaoran. Sakura watched as Eriol enveloped Tomoyo into his arms and wondered if she would ever get to experience this kind of situation with someone she liked. Tomoyo was telling Eriol something while at the same time pointing at Syaoran. That got Sakura's attention. He nodded in head and went in pursuit of Syaoran and pointed towards her direction when he reached him. Syaoran nodded his head as if in agreement to what Eriol had said to him and took off running from the field and out of her sight. Sakura was taken aback; _what were they talking about?_

She had her answer about a minute or two later when the person of her thoughts appeared in her line of vision again. She almost dropped the first aid kit in her hands, which she had intended to put away as her duty has officially ended when the match ended, when he entered the nurse's office and she just gaped at him wordlessly, unable to believe her eyes.

Obviously, he was not expecting her to be there for there was a look of surprise on his face upon seeing her in the nurse's office and the nurse was not to be seen anywhere in it. "Kinomoto-san? Why are you in the nurse's office?" Syaoran asked out of concern for his classmates, even though they were not really on speaking terms. In fact, they were just ordinary casual friends and did not even talk much to each other, not with Sakura being the shy girl as she was trying to hide in some secluded spot in school whenever it was lunch time. There was hardly any time when they get to cross path with each other. A flicker of alarm went through him when he thought of the worst. "You aren't injured as well, are you?"

Jolted awake by the urgent tone in his voice, Sakura could only stammer in reply as she waved her hands wildly about her. "N-no! No! I'm f-fine… Really! I was… erm… on duty and erm… that's why I'm h-here…" She winced inwardly immediately after finishing her reply. _I must have looked like a stammering idiot in front of him!_

Syaoran seemed to be visibly relaxed upon hearing his reply and knowing that she was not injured in anyway. "That's good to hear," he told her and took a seat in a chair near the nurse's table which she was currently leaning against while clearing up the table. "I've noticed that the nurse is not around. Will you be able to help me with a minor gash? There will be a prize presentation later on. Hiiragizawa told me to have it treated properly before the ceremony. It would reflect quite badly on the team if their captain was to receive the trophy with blood all over his face."

Sakura shuddered at the thought that Syaoran had planted in her mind. She would be mortified if she was in Syaoran's position and had to stand in front of such a large crowd to receive a trophy; she probably would have fainted first. Not trusting her voice, Sakura nodded her head in agreement and hurriedly retrieved the fallen first aid box, which was temporarily forgotten on the nurse's table. Some of its contents had been jostled out of the box from the impact and cluttered the table. She pulled out a glass bottle, some cotton and gauze and laid them out neatly on the table while dumping the other unneeded items back into the first aid box.

Syaoran had been holding a towel against his forehead since he stepped into the nurse's office and Sakura nodded in satisfaction that at least some pressure had been put on the wound to help staunch the bleeding. She turned to Syaoran and paused for a moment to collect herself; her heart was thumping wildly from seeing him at close range. If she did not control herself, she would just faint into his arms out of sheer joy from just talking to him a little.

With a slight touch on his hand that held the towel tightly against his forehead, Syaoran removed it from the wound automatically and Sakura marveled at their successful silent communication. _Focus! Focus Sakura! Don't think too much about such silly little things! Focus!_

Sakura assessed the wound and was relieved that it was not too deep that would render stitches a necessity. The bleeding had thankfully stopped. She could just help him cleanse the wound and cover it up nicely. She took a pair of tweezers to pick up a piece of cotton and poured some alcohol from the glass bottle onto it. She turned back to Syaoran only to find him staring back intently at her and _that_ caused her to blush.

"Th-this is going to… hurt a li-little…" Sakura warned him as she held the cotton over the wound. He nodded in understanding and tilted his face up a little so that it would be easier for her to clean his wound. Luckily, he had his eyes close. Otherwise, Sakura was sure he would be able to see a red-faced Sakura and what a disaster it would be!

Gently, Sakura lowered the cotton to his wound and lifted it up as quickly as she could. She hesitated when Syaoran's face scrunched up into a grimace at the unpleasant sensation that was brought about by alcohol. Without thinking, Sakura blew on his wound just like how her father did whenever she had an abrasion that needed to be cleaned properly and her actions stunned Syaoran, for he quickly snapped his eyes open and leaned back a little to look at her in surprise.

"Sorry, does it hurt too much?" Sakura asked, concerned about his reaction to the alcohol swap. "I'll be gentler."

Syaoran chuckled instead of replying her and Sakura was confused. "That is the first time you are talking to me normally while looking at my eyes," he announced and then smiled warmly at her. Sakura blinked, unsure what to make out from his words so she just stared back at him with a lost expression. Still, he continued to chuckle but this time at her expression. "And I must confess that this is the first time I get to see your emerald eyes up close. They are beautiful; you shouldn't hide them."

Sakura blinked again, her eyes growing wider by the seconds. Was he doing what she was thinking about? _Did he just… compliment my eyes? My… eyes? Oh dear heart of mine, please stop jumping around in my chest! Calm down, Sakura!_ Battling with her innerself was difficult and she had to look away from his eyes shyly. _His eyes are a pretty shade of brown too… Oh wait… Why am I going into details? I should be cleaning up his wound!_

"I-If you would… p-please close your eyes… I… erm… need to clean up y-your wound," Sakura told him while stammering throughout her whole sentence. She winced when her words sounded as if they were forced out of her. It did not help much when Syaoran was still staring at her.

Sakura heaved a sigh of relief when he finally closed his eyes so that she could work on his wound without having to worry or fret over other things. He continued to jerk whenever she applied the alcohol so she had to blow on the wound upon every application. When the wound was nicely cleansed, Sakura hurriedly dressed the wound so that he could make it in time for the prize presentation.

"I'm done," Sakura announced with a bright smile at the result of her handiwork. Noticing the dried blood on her face, she quickly went in search for a clean towel to damp it with water before returning to Syaoran, whose eyes remained close obediently for her ministrations. With deft fingers, Sakura wiped away the dried blood and gave him a shy smile when he opened his eyes. What Sakura did not realize was that she was standing in between Syaoran's open legs. She must have moved nearer to him when she was so focused on dressing his wounds.

Syaoran did a double take when he opened his eyes to see Sakura standing so near to him and as a result, his face did turned a little pink to Sakura's eyes. Their gazes met and both coloured further. Syaoran stood up hastily in an effort to put more distance between the two of them and ended up knocking into Sakura, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground with their limbs entangled together.

Sakura took the brunt of the fall, being at the bottom of the human pile, and groaned from the pain that shot up from her bottom. Luckily, Syaoran had managed to cushion her head using his arms so that she would not knock her head against the hard ground and risk having a concussion. When the pain had subsided slightly, Sakura looked up and she gasped immediately; Syaoran was stilling lying partially on top of her, although he had put his weight on his elbows to that he would not crush her, and he was staring into her eyes again as if he was mesmerized by them. Their closeness unsettled her and she squirmed under him in discomfort but his weight was pressing her down and she could not move much.

"Erm…" Sakura wanted him to move away so that she could get out of this embarrassing situation but he was looking at her as if in trance that she had problems talking properly. "Li-kun… I… I erm…" She folded her arms in front of her chest so that she could push Syaoran away if he came too close. It was a reflex action.

"_Pessimist! You can just confess to him about your feelings and then it'll be mutual,"_ Sakura recalled Tomoyo's exact words to her just minutes earlier. Syaoran was just right in front of her and if she could just open her mouth to speak, she could have confessed to him right there and then! This was a rare opportunity! If she missed this, she would never know when she would have another chance if they were back to classmate relationship. _Should I? Should I just confess to him like this? Now?_

Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, so much so that it hurts a little, and there were butterflies in her stomach. It was the first time that she had such feelings she reveled in it. Gathering up her courage, she blinked her large emerald eyes at the boy in front of her. She pressed her hands in front of her chest in an effort to calm her heart so that she could actually talk without stammering.

"L-Li-kun… I…" Sakura started and then swallowed the lump in the throat before she could continue. Syaoran blinked when she called his name and pushed away from Sakura immediately as if scorched by the heat between them. Sakura clutched his arm to stop him in desperation, not wanting to waste her precious chance. "I have erm… something to s-say to you!"

Syaoran cleared his throat at her announcement. "Yes?" It was a little awkward, considering that he was still partially lying on her and leaning over her. He averted his gaze from her, not wanting to be drawn into her eyes again and lost himself in them. He looked at the hand on his arm instead, feeling its warm seep through into his arm.

"I… I…" Sakura started but was unable to find the words and she continued stammering. "I…"

The door to the office slid open with the force of a hurricane and the both of them jumped at the outburst. Syaoran pushed himself up into a kneeling position while Sakura struggled to sit up to look over his shoulders at the disturbance and before she could register who it was, she heard Tomoyo's excited voice in the room.

"Sakura-chan! I heard Li-kun is here! Did you confess to him…" A pause on Tomoyo's part and then she smiled sheepishly at them. "Oh hi, Li-kun! How are you?" she finished her sentence lamely and stared at the two of them on the floor with interest.

Sakura wanted to bang her head on the floor and dig a hole in it so that she could hide from everyone. She was still hanging onto Syaoran's arms and she quickly scooted back from him. Embarrassment flooded her cheeks and she could feel tears of helplessness welling up in her eyes. Syaoran was looking back at her in astonishment at Tomoyo's exclamation. Biting her cheeks to stop herself from crying, she hurriedly got up and dashed out of the nurse's office, ignoring the cries of alarm from Tomoyo. The shock on Syaoran's face was still fresh in her mind and it hurt her so much. She needed to get away from there before he had a chance to reject her plainly in her face.

Running blindly, she ended up at the school's rooftop. She encountered no one on her way up there since everyone was at the ceremony for the soccer championship. Once she made sure she was the only person on the school's rooftop, Sakura locked the door and leaned against it, sliding down onto the ground with a loud thump and sobbed brokenly as she recalled the expression on Syaoran's face again. _He was so shocked by Tomoyo's statement! He must have disliked me! What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to face him from now on?_

Sakura bent her knees and laid her head on it and tried to assure herself that everything was going to be all right and all she had to do from now on was to avoid Syaoran at all costs so that there would not be any more awkward situations. She was so sure that she would just end up stuttering in front of him anyway and she cringed at the recollection of how she had talked to him in the nurse's office earlier. _I'm such an idiot... _

Her cellphone vibrated in her skirt's pocket but she ignored it, knowing it would be Tomoyo who called to check if she was all right. The problem was she was not feeling all right at all. If only she had sent Syaoran away immediately after she had dressed his wounds, things would not have turned out this way. No... She just had to stare at his handsome face which was tilted up for her to see. Oh... and the feel of his soft chestnut hair when she brushed it aside to clean the wound. It was unforgettable.

She shook her head at her own silliness and stared at the white fluffy clouds in the sky with a sigh. Waiting for time to pass with nothing to do was a little boring but she had to wait for the ceremony to end and for everyone to leave the school before she dared to take a step out of the rooftop. She did not want to risk running into Syaoran again, or even Tomoyo who had witnessed her super awkward moment.

An hour or so must have passed for the sky has turned considerably darker as compared to when she had first stepped onto the rooftop. The bustle within the school had long since died down and everything was quiet. Sakura pushed herself up from her sitting position and muffled a curse when she felt pins and needles in her limbs and she had to hold onto the door for support and waited for the sensation to pass. She must have sat there for a very long time.

She pulled out her cellphone and checked her missed call and true to her guess, the caller was Tomoyo. Who else would have called her on her cellphone besides her dearest cousin and family members? It was not as if she had that many friends to begin with, not when she was shy and has a tendency to stutter when talking to someone she was not close with. She was not even close to the members of her cheerleading team. Perhaps it was time to cure that habit of hers as it has become a nuisance to her social life. She quickly sent a message back to Tomoyo to assure her that she was all right and would be going home soon. She just had to grab her bag from her classroom and she could leave right away.

It was getting dark and the lights were not lit in the corridors but the natural lighting was sufficient for her to navigate easily through from the rooftop and to her classroom. Her mood had improved considerably. At least she could smile at the prospect of getting home for dinner with her family.

She slid her classroom door open and stepped in without bothering to shut it since she was leaving as soon as she got her back. She did a double take when she saw someone leaning over her table and appeared to be sleeping. She could not see who he was since he has his face turned away from her. A frown marred her face as she contemplated what she should do in such a situation. Wake the person up? Or wait for him to wake up on his own? But she needed to take her bag before she could go home and he was using _her_ back as a cushion in his sleep. Sakura bit her lips indecisively. Perhaps she could just leave her bag until the next school day which happened to be two days away since it was a Saturday.

Slowly, she stepped nearer to the sleeping person and peered over him to see his face and gasped when she found out that it was Syaoran. Sakura reared back in shock and she quickly covered her mouth to silence her gasp, just in case he woke up from the slight disturbance. Her mind was in a mess, undoubtedly caused by the boy in front of her. She was very tempted to vanish from the spot instant for fear of waking him up when she make her escape on foot. _What is he doing at my table? And why is he sleeping on my table? Why? Why? Why?_

He had changed back into his school uniform and Sakura paused to admire his long frame. Their school uniform really looked good on him. Her hands itched to reach out for him as she remembered the feel his strong arms through her palm. Heat pooled on her cheeks when she remembered the compromising position they were in just hours earlier. She shook her head frantically to get rid of the image in her head.

_I think I'll just leave my bag in school since there isn't any valuable item in there, just some textbooks and other useless stuff._

Sakura turned to leave reluctantly; it was a rare chance to be this close to Syaoran and admire him from close distance. In class, he was seated so far away from her that she had to crane her neck from her seat in order to have just a little glimpse of him. Resisting the urge to smooth his hair, she commanded her legs to move her to the door. She blinked when she felt a pull on the back of her school blouse and thought that her blouse had caught on some tables or chairs.

She shrieked when she heard Syaoran's voice next. "What took you so long?" he asked without letting go of her blouse, knowing that she would escape at the first opportunity. He leaned back in her chair and looked at her sleepily with a warm smile. Sakura almost melted under his brilliant smile but managed to pull herself together.

"I... erm..." Sakura fidgeted and tried to pull her blouse out of his grasp but he held on tight. Panic swelled within her entire body when he refused to let her go. "I was about to go home now. C-could you p-please let go of me?"

"Not until you have answered my question," he replied and stood up. He did let go of her blouse but only to use both hands to capture her shoulders so that he could turn her around gently to face him. She refused to look at him and he chuckled at the cute expression that she made on her face. Her cheeks were pink from their nearness and she was biting her lips to keep herself from tearing up.

"W-what did you want from me?" Sakura asked and tried to wrench free from him but his hold tightened on her considerably, making it a difficult task. She made the mistake of looking up at him and to see him gazing back at her. Gulping hard, she could not help but stare back at him as if in trance and lost herself in his brown eyes.

"I was waiting for you," he murmured and raised a hand to tuck Sakura's auburn hair behind her ears. Sakura flinched at the gentle touch and looked questioningly at Syaoran, as if asking him the purpose for his intimate actions. "I heard something from Daidouji-san earlier and I just want some confirmation from you."

"Con-confirmation?" Sakura repeated dumbly and then suddenly, realization dawned on her and her eyes widened in response. _My confession!_

"I heard Daidouji-san mentioning something about confession," Syaoran tested and watched Sakura intently and did not miss the flash of horror that struck her face which then turned into sadness. He was alarmed by her quick play of emotions. "What's wrong?"

To his horror, tears started welling up in Sakura's clouded eyes and began rolling down her smooth cheeks. Releasing his grip on her shoulders, he used his thumbs to brush away the droplets of liquid away from her cheeks. She quickly pushed his hands away and covered her face with her hands, shielding her face from his gaze as she continued to cry for some reasons unknown to Syaoran.

"You don't like me," Sakura suddenly wailed and her dam broke and came full force onto Syaoran. When Syaoran did not reply her, she repeated again with much more force this time round.

Puzzled, Syaoran watched the crying girl right in front of her. His expression unreadable as he tried to think of what had made her came to that conclusion. He gave up several moments later when he could not think of one single reason. "What made you think so?" he finally asked as he gently pried Sakura's hands away from her face.

Sakura blinked and more tears came forth from her eyes and she hiccupped from all the crying. "You _*hiccup* _look very _*hiccup* shock when Tomoyo-chan *hiccup*_ asked if I have confessed to y-you," she replied brokenly as she looked at him and waited for him to agree with her words.

"That's it?" Syaoran asked, incredulous.

"Wasn't it?" she asked back and began to look a little hopeful, thinking that she had misread his expression.

Syaoran could only chuckle in response. Without warning, he pulled Sakura into his arms, pressing her face against his warm chest. Sakura yelped in response and fell helplessly into his waiting arms as she lost her balance at his sudden action. Her tears stained the front of his uniform as a result of his actions. His arms closed around her small frame tightly in a comforting hug.

"Who wouldn't be shock when you know the person who you like, likes you back?" Syaoran asked her and then smiled in satisfaction when Sakura's arms circled around his waist and she was hugging him back unconsciously, even though it was done partly to help her regain her sense of balance.

She froze when his words finally sank in and Syaoran could feel the way her body stiffened in his arms. He pulled her tighter into his embrace but she did not fight back at all. As if in slow motion, Sakura tilted her head up so that she could read his expression and confirm what she had heard was what she was thinking. Syaoran smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"Yes, I like you, _Sakura_," he affirmed, putting a strong emphasis on her given name. "Otherwise, why would I stayed back and wait for you?"

"You like me?" Sakura asked, confused. "B-but… why?"

"Why? It's so simple," he stated and then pressed a kiss on the top of her head and she shrank back in surprise. "I like your hair; they are so soft to touch…"

"Your hair is also soft…" Sakura murmured in awe and yelped in surprise again when he bent his head to kiss her eye.

"And you have beautiful eyes that seem to draw me into it…" he said and then pressed a kiss on her nose. "And what a cute nose you have."

Sakura scrunched up her nose in response and her pink blush for visible to his gaze. He smiled when she tried to argue with him. "Nose a-aren't cute at a-all… I'm just a p-plain girl and I'm not c-cute… And I st-stutter a lot when I'm n-nervous… and…"

Syaoran just could not bear it any longer; she was just too cute even when she was crying and stuttering a lot in her conversation. He effectively silenced her with a quick kiss to the lips that took her by surprise and she gaped at him as she pressed a hand against her own lips when he leaned back.

"I just like you for who you are right now, _Sakura_," Syaoran answered confidently and it tackled all Sakura's untold questioned in her mind.

More tears welled up in her eyes but this time, they were tears of happiness.

_Li-kun likes me! He likes me!_

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Syaoran asked seriously and waited anxiously for her reply.

She never even took time to think about his question, for she leapt into his ready arms, her face brimming with happiness and she shouted plainly for the world to hear, the single syllabus that consisted of her reply. "YES!"

And they kissed again and hence, brought their relationship to another level, from casual classmates to lovers and later on, they became inseparable soulmates.

It was a dream that came true for the both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>If you have been following me on twitter or my website, you would have seen a little tweet by me asking if I can make it on time and this is it! Just finished on Christmas Day itself! Merry Christmas everyone! This is a little present from me to you - a little one-shot ever since the last one written in 2005! Hope you like it!<strong>

**P.S. Thanks to Ciel Phantomhive XiaoLang Li for pointing out some mistakes and loopholes in the story. It has hence been edited. Thank you! ^_^**


End file.
